


Fanfiction Book Collector

by Takkaori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, Multi, Multiple Fandoms, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: Galerie d'images sur divers fandoms accompagnés de textes inspirés de ces mêmes images. 3 images et textes par série./!\ Contiendra du yaoi, du yuri, et parfois du contenu adulte. (Ce sera précisé)/!\ Aucun fanart n'est de moi ! Je n'ai de mérite que pour les écrits !Les tags seront mis à jour au fur et à mesure.Série 1 : Haikyuu!!Laissez-vous tenter !





	Fanfiction Book Collector

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people !
> 
> Le principe est déjà énoncé dans le résumé, mais je vais m'étendre un peu dessus dans cette note :). Ces textes sont un peu particuliers dans le sens où ils illustrent des images que j'ai choisies (qui, normalement, devront apparaître dans le texte si j'arrive à les insérer) et racontent une petite histoire à partir de l'image. Les textes peuvent être des drabbles, donc moins de 1000 mots, ou des courts OS, donc entre 1000 et 1500 mots, mais ça ne devrait pas aller au-delà.
> 
> A part ça, les règles sont simples. Trois images et trois textes par série. (Une série correspondant à un fandom) Il peut y avoir plus d'images si les textes sont très courts, mais moins si jamais ils sont longs. Il peut y avoir du yaoi, du yuri, et parfois du contenu adulte. Vu le rating T, ce n'est pas le cas ici.
> 
> A noter que je peux aussi faire plusieurs séries sur un même fandom. Les séries seront toutes postées à la suite.
> 
> Bien entendu, je ne suis l'auteur d'aucun des fanarts utilisés, et je ne prétends pas l'être, je n'ai de mérite que pour les textes.
> 
> Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez !

_**1\. KageHina – Kiss on your forehead** _

  


« Kageyama, regarde, un oiseau ! »

Le cri d'enthousiasme d'Hinata avait résonné comme une agression perfidement mignonne aux oreilles du brun, et c'est comme ça qu'ils l'avaient trouvé. Derrière le gymnase, tandis qu'ils étaient allés boire aux robinets extérieur après un échauffement dehors qui avait plus viré en course qu'autre chose – les deux volleyeurs avaient laissés le reste de l'équipe en plan, se trouvait un oiseau noir à crête brune. Posté au pied du mur à quelques centimètres d'eux, il n'était pas mort, pas plus qu'il n'était blessé, il se reposait simplement et les scrutait d'un œil étrangement intelligent et attentif pour un si petit animal.

Pendant que Kageyama plongeait la tête sous l'eau, désintéressé, le robinet déversant ses flots, il entendit les pas d'Hinata s'éloigner. Le brun soupira sous le bien-être provoqué par la fraîcheur –il ne pouvait plus supporter cette chaleur. Le soleil tapait vraiment fort, aujourd'hui. Enfin, pressant le bouton de l'eau tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté, ouvrant la bouche pour boire, il apprécia la sensation du liquide affluant dans sa gorge. Buvant comme un assoiffé, manquant pratiquement de s'étouffer, il se recula une fois satisfait et s'essuya le visage avec le bas de son t-shirt.

Kageyama souffla, définitivement soulagé, et se retourna.

Hinata était quasi figé, bras écartés et pieds tournés en un tel angle qu'ils se faisaient face. De son profil droit qu'il apercevait vaguement, une goutte d'eau faisait lentement la course jusqu'à son menton pour disparaître dans sa nuque. Il était physiquement tendu et Kageyama comprit qu'il voulait approcher la bestiole sans la faire fuir. Un ricanement moqueur sortit de sa gorge. Hinata perdit instantanément sa concentration pour le fusiller du regard. Il avait tourné la tête si vite que le passeur aurait cru qu'il se serait décroché la nuque. Sourcils froncés, pas du tout intimidant, il le réprimanda :

« Bakageyama, il va s'envoler si tu fais ça !

—C'est si tu l'approches qu'il va s'envoler, imbécile ! »

Le roux secoua vivement la tête, obstiné. Il adopta une position plus naturelle en s'agenouillant une fois à distance réduite. Kageyama l'observa allonger le bras, un doigt pointant fébrilement le pelage de l'oiseau. Il ne restait que deux millimètres, tout au plus, d'écart entre son index et le corps de l'animal. Stoïque, la bête sembla porter ses grosses biles noires sur Hinata, mais au lieu de prendre peur et de prendre son envol comme attendu, il vint à la rencontre du membre. Un son de surprise émerveillé franchit la bouche d'Hinata, alors qu'il se retournait pour regarder Kageyama avec un grand sourire d'enfant. Ses yeux brillaient presque. Dans ces moments-là, Kageyama se rendait compte de son immaturité. Pas que lui était mieux cela dit. Enfin, il ne se serait pas extasié devant un oiseau si stupidement.

Hinata était tout simplement un gosse, quand bien même il pouvait parfois avoir aussi mauvais caractère que lui. L'idée tira un sourire au brun. Il se tut. L'attaquant caressa l'oiseau du bout du doigt. Il s'éleva dans les airs à ce moment-là. Kageyama vit les épaules d'Hinata s'effondrer sous la déception et crut lui aussi que l'animal partait. Cependant, il se posa sur l'épaule d'Hinata en piaillant. Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire, joyeux. Il pivota sur la pointe de ses pieds, s'asseyant délicatement dos au mur, tout en continuant de caresser le flanc de l'oiseau de son index, son sourire ne disparaissant pas.

« Il va falloir qu'on retourne au gymnase, Hinata. »

Aussi peu désolé que l'était Kageyama d'interrompre les papouilles entre cette bestiole et son coéquipier, il avait raison. Hinata grogna.

« Les autres sont loin derrière nous, on a le temps ! » Il reprit, plongeant ses grands yeux dans les siens, implorant. « Viens à côté de moi, Yamayama, et tais-toi, je veux pas qu'il parte, il est trop chou ! »

Le roux faisait une petite moue adorable et Kageyama ne put lui résister. Serrant les dents, il prit place à côté d'Hinata, pliant ses jambes à demi-allongées. Le rouquin, quant à lui, avait relevé les genoux qu'il entourait de ses bras. Hinata rit quand le bec de l'oiseau frôla sa joue. Kageyama regardait sans prononcer un mot, _peut-être_ attendri. Au bout d'un bref instant, le roux parla :

« Je vais l'appeler Tobio. Il me fait penser à toi, cet oiseau. »

Fronçant le visage, Kageyama le toisa comme s'il était la personne la plus idiote au monde :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me sors ?

—La crête brune et le fait qu'il ait l'air de faire la tronche. T'as pas remarqué ? »

Il lui disait cela l'air de rien. Une veine explosant sur son front, Kageyama donna une pichenette à celui du rouquin, élevant la voix de pair :

« Espèce d'imbécile, t'en mériterais une bonne !

—Crie pas ou tu feras fuir Tobio !

—Appelle pas ce putain de piaf comme ça ! Et il a l'air très bien où il est, arrête de gonfler ! »

Ils se turent et se fixèrent, aucun des deux ne voulant baisser les yeux. Finalement, Hinata rougit, et murmura doucement :

« Puis avec tout ça, et le fait qu'il soit mignon, ça me fait penser à toi. Et...»

Il fit une pause, visage rosé. Kageyama sentait que ses joues rougissaient également.

« Il a l'air de bien m'aimer, lui aussi. »

Quand bien même cette remarque était stupide et totalement idiote, Kageyama ne put s'empêcher d'être touché par le raisonnement bancal du rouquin. Son bras se passa autour des épaules d'Hinata. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, le geste étant naturel, il était son petit-ami. Kageyama se baissa pour embrasser son crâne, Hinata pouffant, et il tira la crête de l'oiseau entre son pouce et son index, espérant qu'il s'envole. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de deux Tobio, après tout. Cela dit, à part croasser et lui pincer les doigts avec son bec sous les éclats de rire d'Hinata, l'animal ne voulut pas les quitter.

Malgré Kageyama, ils se trouvaient bien obligés de l'adopter.

* * *

_**2\. TsukkiYama – Weekend** **Together** _

_**** _

Un peu de temps après qu'ils soient devenus amis, Tsukishima et Yamaguchi avaient commencé à passer des week-ends ensemble. D'abord parce que Yamaguchi invitait Tsukishima. Il lui avait fallu bien des semaines pour surmonter sa timidité et proposer cela à son ami, ne serait-ce que pour une après-midi, et encore plus parce qu'il savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur le blond pour faire avancer les choses. Cela amenait des doutes. Tsukishima en aurait-il envie ? Était-il réfractaire à l'idée d'être en sa compagnie plus que nécessaire ? Était-il, au contraire, intéressé ? Quand le châtain aux tâches de rousseurs s'était lancé et n'avait pas été heurté par le refus, cela l'avait rassuré, mais pas totalement. Finalement, le blond avait initié d'autres invitations. Avec nonchalance, l'air de s'en moquer, lui balançant un 'tu viens chez moi ce week-end ?' apathique en n'attendant même pas sa réponse avant de continuer à marcher. Il lui faisait ce coup à chaque fois. Qu'importe, Yamaguchi répondait toujours d'un tonitruant 'Oui, Tsukki !' en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il ignorait si Tsukishima entendait sa joie avec son énorme casque vissé sur le crâne, mais Yamaguchi se faisait un devoir de la manifester de cette intensité criante car il _était_ heureux.

Ils grillaient leurs journées à écouter de la musique, Tsukishima ayant un bon répertoire. Il avait, de loin, eu une très grande contribution à l'enrichissement culturel de Yamaguchi au niveau musical. Ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble, le blond aidant le châtain avec les notions qu'il peinait à maitriser, et cela portait ses fruits, car Tsukki était un si bon professeur que Yamaguchi lui devait beaucoup de ses progrès. Ils regardaient des documentaires sur les dinosaures ensemble, le serveur ayant découvert que son ami en était très friand, et lui s'était amusé à lui faire découvrir quelques séries télés ou mangas qu'il suivait activement. Tsukishima ne lui avait jamais dit de vive voix qu'il les aimait, mais il ne se plaignait pas quand Yamaguchi ramenait un DVD ou un tome avec lui. Ils feuilletaient ou visionnaient ensemble, l'un contre l'autre sur son lit pendant que l'ordinateur ou le manga reposait sur leurs deux hanches accolées.

Yamaguchi avait la fâcheuse tendance à commenter tout ce qu'il voyait, Tsukishima lui reprochait souvent de trop parler, mais il arrivait parfois qu'il commente aussi, ne serait-ce que pour critiquer la logique mise en place par la série ou le manga. Cela faisait rire Yamaguchi, qui admirait son ami pour ses remarques intelligentes et formulées de façon ironiques, ce qui les rendait drôles, à ses yeux.

Ce qui lui plaisait, aussi, c'est qu'à chaque fois que Tsukishima partait de chez lui, il lui ébouriffait les cheveux de manière affectueuse. La première fois qu'il avait ça, Yamaguchi en était resté coi. Il s'était contenté de rougir et de bégayer un 'T-sukki' sous le choc. Le blond ne lui avait pas répondu. A force qu'il recommence, Yamaguchi avait fini par s'y faire.

Puis les années s'étaient installées, du collège au lycée. En seconde, Yamaguchi avait réalisé qu'il était amoureux de Tsukishima. Ne voulant pas gâcher leur amitié, il n'avait rien dit, s'était efforcé d'agir comme avant, quand il était dans l'ignorance, et ça avait été une période difficile de sa vie. Garder les apparences était un fardeau pour quelqu'un comme lui. Yamaguchi avait réussi, car il était fort. Ce n'était pas aussi apparent que certains, mais il n'était plus depuis longtemps le gamin pleurnichard à la personnalité cachée derrière la trouille que Tsukishima avait protégé sans le vouloir contre des brutes. Puis, vers leur entrée en première, après une discussion avec Hinata qui était dans le même bateau que lui avec ses sentiments pour Kageyama, il s'était décidé à se déclarer.

Il avait choisi un week-end où il avait invité Tsukishima, seulement pour une après-midi, sachant qu'il aurait tout le loisir de déprimer le dimanche si son ami le rejetait, et avait juste espéré que Tsukishima tenait suffisamment à lui pour ne pas oublier leur amitié. Sa déclaration avait été catastrophique. Sa force avait ses limites, et à peine avait-il voulu parler qu'il avait éclaté en sanglots. Le blond n'avait évidemment rien compris et l'avait serré contre lui, silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette de ses émotions. Quand le châtain avait levé le nez sur le visage de son meilleur ami et reniflé piteusement à travers ses larmes, il avait dit les trois mots maudits. Il l'avait supplié, pathétiquement, de ne pas cesser d'être son ami, avait promis qu'il ne tenterait rien, et Tsukishima était resté neutre. Il ne l'avait pas lâché.

Entre ses sanglots, Yamaguchi avait entendu la voix ferme du blond lui demandant de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. La peur au ventre, mais n'étant pas un lâche, le châtain s'était exécuté, lèvres tremblantes. La suite semblait tout droit sortie d'un mauvais manga shojo. Tsukishima lui avait déclaré qu'il l'aimait aussi et qu'il ne le dégoutait pas. En le traitant d'abruti, cassant un peu le romantisme de bas étage qui s'était établi. Il était cependant revenu à la charge quand Tsukishima l'avait embrassé du bout des lèvres, chastement mais affectueusement, avant de redresser ses lunettes, joues rouges.

Et leur relation avait pris un nouveau tournant.

Maintenant, les départs se déroulaient d'une tout autre façon...

Comme un tableau, la scène ne se passait pas de sa description.

Yamaguchi se mettait dans son salon, encore dans son pyjama de couleur orange clair, le tour des manches ainsi que du col marron et blanc, pour unique motif la tête d'un ours dans le coin gauche du torse, une tasse de chocolat chaud bicolore fumante entre les mains, genoux montés devant son torse, pieds glissant à peine de l'extrémité du siège du canapé beige, pendant que son chat gris se prélassait mollement à côté de lui, à moitié couché sur une chemise qu'il oubliait là, au risque de se faire disputer par sa mère. L'ombre du blond à lunettes tombait alors sur les coussins disposés sur les sièges, l'un aux extrémités vertes pomme et dont la partie centrale se constituait d'un carré blanc parcouru par des lignes de couleurs primaires, plus grosses en haut, fines en bas, l'autre rouge clair au motif d'un hérisson, portant l'inscription anglaise 'Little Cutey', des petits cœurs rouges dessinés sur son dos. Elle engloutissait aussi une partie du corps du serveur.

Yamaguchi sentait sa main recouvrir sa nuque, ses doigts glisser entre les mèches de ses cheveux, puis il le laissait orienter son visage face au sien pour recevoir son baiser.

Le lustre de la cuisine, juste derrière la partie salon de la pièce à vivre, réfléchissait une lumière bienveillante grâce au mur clairs, clarté qui se reflétait encore plus dans les suspensions de décorations qui flottaient, droites, juste au-dessus du canapé, et si Tadashi détestait savoir que Kei l'embrassait parce qu'il le quittait, il savait aussi qu'il reviendrait.

La première fois qu'il avait fait un geste dans ce goût-là, Yamaguchi n'avait pas bégayé le 'T-Tsukki' ridicule, mais il avait glapit de surprise, ce qui n'était peut-être pas mieux.

Toujours est-il que leurs weekends ensemble incluaient maintenant de nouveaux divertissements, et que Yamaguchi ne pouvait pas être plus heureux d'apprendre à connaître son désormais petit-ami de cette façon-là.

* * *

_**3\. AsaNoya – Attack on Titan !** _

_**** _

Asahi était, sans aucune modestie, un mec facile, aussi bien à vivre qu'à cerner et qu'à comprendre. Malgré son physique quelque peu intimidant, ceux qui le connaissaient réalisaient vite qu'il était encore plus doux qu'un ours en guimauve. Son problème était qu'il s'entourait parfois de personnes passablement compliquées. Nishinoya Yû, son coéquipier et béguin, en était le parfait exemple. Asahi était calme, docile, à peine trop gentil et à peine trop discret. Nishinoya était son inverse, dans le genre excès total. Il n'y avait que difficilement plus exubérant que lui et son caractère affirmé le rendait passablement ardu à appréhender, aux yeux du grand châtain, tout du moins. Ça ne semblait pas être un problème à proprement parlé. Asahi connaissait son caractère, il l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était, et lui était traité de la même manière par Nishinoya. Ce qui le gênait était qu'à cause de ces exubérances répétées, il se retrouvait malgré lui dans des situations embarrassantes.

Quand Nishinoya cherchait la bagarre avec quelqu'un et qu'il était dans le coin, les rumeurs lui retombaient dessus. Quand ils trainaient ensemble, on l'accusait d'harceler les plus jeunes. Vraiment, Asahi n'avait pas de bol. Depuis qu'il en était amoureux, ce trait de caractère l'embarrassait de façon plus...déstabilisante. D'autant qu'Asahi avait commis la bêtise de lui avouer cette attirance. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bêtise, vu qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais Asahi savait que son Noya jouait avec son cœur fragile et sa faible résistance. Aux entraînements, il faisait exprès de s'étirer dans sa ligne de mire, se cambrant outrancièrement en arrière et en avant, le fixant une fois la tête penchée entre ses jambes ou le dos plié en arrière. Il faisait étalage de sa souplesse, et en tant que jeune homme de presque dix-huit ans, Asahi savait à quoi cette souplesse aurait pu être utile.

Il se flagellait pour ses pensées si impures envers Nishinoya.

Il n'était pourtant pas dupe. Noya ressemblait à un gosse, agissait parfois comme tel, mais il était loin d'être innocent et savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Asahi, qui était déjà trop timide pour oser l'embrasser directement, essayait de ne pas le brusquer, et se retrouvait donc être à chaque fois celui qui l'était.

Quand ils s'étiraient ensemble, ce qu'Asahi acceptait avec réticence, pressentant le coup fourré, Nishinoya le plaquait au sol. Il écartait ses jambes en forçant le passage entre elles de son petit-corps et collait son bassin au sien. Au-dessus de lui, il cherchait à se mettre à la hauteur de son visage, en se pourléchant comme un prédateur attaquant sa proie. Il lui avait fait le coup plusieurs fois, et s'il n'allait pas jusqu'à l'embrasser parce qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, il donnait l'impression d'en être tout à fait capable et Asahi se sentait comme sur le point de mourir sous l'embarras. Il était pourtant le plus adulte. Nishinoya se montrait plus honnête avec ses désirs que lui.

Il aimait Nishinoya et savait que sa crainte devait être ce qui motivait Nishinoya à le confronter. Il voulait qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Confiant et insouciant comme il l'était, ses barrières devaient le dérouter. Asahi le savait et faisait de son mieux pour les dépasser. Le petit brun était heureusement assez confiant et têtu pour ne pas être trop angoissé par ses craintes, mais Asahi savait qu'il ne devait pas se reposer là-dessus.

En guise d'effort, il décidait de prendre des initiatives.

Aujourd'hui, il invitait Nishinoya à dîner chez lui après un entraînement, le plus jeune devenant joyeux au possible de passer du temps avec lui. Asahi aussi, même s'il se contentait de se gratter la joue de manière embarrassée en entendant les exclamations ravies de Nishinoya. Ils ne trainaient pas sur le chemin. Nishinoya discutait joyeusement de l'entraînement et Asahi était aux prises avec ses pensées sur comment arriver à l'embrasser sans se stopper dans son entreprise, quand ils arrivèrent jusqu'à sa demeure, une maisonnette tranquille, située non loin du lycée.

Asahi se débattit avec ses clés pour ouvrir, toujours perturbé. Il sentit deux bras l'étreindre et manqua de s'évanouir sous le coup de sa frayeur.

« Noya, on est encore dans la rue.

—Quoi, j'veux un câlin, moi ! »

Faussement pleurnicheur et boudeur, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'être un gros bébé capricieux. Asahi rougit et soupira. Il gagna au moins la bataille contre ses clés et ils purent rentrer. La maison était silencieuse. Le plus grand appela sa mère et n'obtint pas de réponse, il devina qu'elle était sortie, peut-être qu'elle avait été retenue au travail. Son père, quant à lui, travaillait tard de toute manière. Refermant derrière eux, Asahi hasarda :

« Tu veux prendre une douche, Noya ? »

Le brun hocha la tête, sa mèche blonde s'agitant au sommet de son crâne. Asahi lui caressa les cheveux affectueusement. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Nishinoya retint sa main avec force, le faisant descendre en flèche sur lui afin qu'il puisse l'embrasser. Un hoquet de surprise mourut dans leur baiser, et Asahi sut qu'il devait essayer maintenant. Il agit vite. Il se libéra d'abord de l'emprise du libéro, puis saisit ses hanches pour le rapprocher. Nishinoya se raidit et parut décontenancé. Enhardi, Asahi fit glisser ses mains à l'arrière de ses cuisses, le soulevant ainsi sans lâcher ses lèvres, jusqu'à le plaquer contre la porte. Il prenait maintenant les commandes du baiser. Pour reprendre son souffle –et garder confiance, il relâcha brièvement les lèvres de Nishinoya, mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de murmurer son nom avant de les reprendre d'assaut.

Il avait vu la surprise peinte sur le visage de Nishinoya et la rougeur vive de son visage. Il comprenait maintenant qu'être mis au pied du mur ainsi n'était pas évident. Asahi dirigea donc leur baiser, maladroitement, combattant les tentatives de dominance de la langue de Nishinoya contre la sienne –ce qui le gênait tant habituellement, en ignorant le chatouillis que leur bataille lui provoquait. Nishinoya devait sentir sa maladresse et il aurait pu reprendre le dessus mais il le laissait faire...Ça signifiait qu'il lui faisait confiance et qu'il lui donnait le droit de prendre ses aises, ce pourquoi Asahi lui était reconnaissant.

Asahi finit par le laisser descendre, à bout de souffle.

« Asahi-san, tu... »

Noya était toujours perplexe. Asahi secoua la tête et vint cacher son visage avec l'une de ses mains.

« Je...voulais te surprendre...moi aussi. C'était pas trop nul... ? »

Sa voix faiblissait. Il sentit un poids contre son ventre, preuve que Nishinoya s'était jeté contre lui.

« Non, c'était génial ! Surprenant, oui, mais génial ! Tu m'as coupé le souffle. »

Oh.

Asahi l'avait laissé échapper, celui-là. Sans réfléchir, il repoussa Nishinoya pour mieux lui voler un nouveau baiser. Ses petits sursauts adorables l'électrisaient. Quand il le quitta, Nishinoya sembla attendre ses instructions avant de faire quoique ce soit. D'habitude, ils savaient tous deux que le grand châtain se faisait mener. Le plus petit avait enregistré que ça changeait et le laissait faire jusqu'au bout. Asahi se rendait compte que ce genre d'échanges, si gênant soient-ils, pourraient vite lui être naturels, d'autant plus si Noya l'acceptait. Il bégaya.

« Si tu allais te doucher ? J'irai ensuite puis on continuera ça...Si tu veux. »

Les joues de Nishinoya restèrent vivement colorées.

« D'accord, Asahi-san. »

Obéissant, il partit jusqu'à la salle de bain, connaissant le chemin puisqu'Asahi l'avait déjà invité plusieurs fois. Avec horreur, le châtain fut frappé par la portée de ses mots, dès que Nishinoya disparut de son champ de vision. Quand il disait continuer, il parlait de baisers, mais comme ça, quelque chose d'autre pouvait être interprété ! Il craignait à la fois que Nishinoya doute de ses intentions, à la fois de s'engager dans quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire.

Puis il se dit que Nishinoya savait bien que s'il commençait juste à oser l'embrasser, ils n'iraient pas si loin. Marchant jusqu'à son salon pour choir sur son canapé en gémissant de honte, il savait que Nishinoya ne cesserait pas de le surprendre, mais il participerait. Une guerre de paix se déclarait, et les deux belligérants allaient s'y amuser.

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'avoue que je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite et sur quel fandom continuer. (Je suis tentée par écrire sur Boku no Hero Academia mais je ne sais pas encore XD) Si vous êtes intéressés par cet exercice de style et que vous voulez voir d'autres séries, n'hésitez pas à me suivre, je compte faire plusieurs séries sur différents fandoms donc il y en aura bien un qui vous plaira :).
> 
> Si vous êtes juste intéressés par les séries HQ, je pense éventuellement revenir avec un chapitre au contenu plus adulte. Dans ce cas là, j'hésite à poster en tant que nouvelle entrée ou en tant que chapitre suivant en changeant simplement le rating (je pense que je ferai ça, vu que c'est quand même lié). Donc pareil, si vous voulez suivre cette histoire, vous pouvez ^^. Je la marque complète pour le moment mais normalement une deuxième série est prévue.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour dire quel texte vous avez préféré et si vous voulez me voir écrire sur un fandom particulier (si je connais et que ça m'inspire, je suis toute ouïe XD) ! Je ne garantis pas de tout accepter, mais je suis ouverte à toute proposition ! :)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
